


Supernova

by kassidy



Category: Dante's Cove
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, lots of skin, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassidy/pseuds/kassidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby and Kevin in all their glory. And behold, they had a lot of glory. NSFW<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

  


(Adjust the quality up for better viewing)


End file.
